


Smiling On The Surface

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Banter, Chicken Soup, Coughing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Protective Boyfriend, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneezing, Tea Drinking, Vomiting, complaining, dorks I love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Smiling On The Surface

Devotion came in many forms when any relationship was established, yet that did not mean those aspects were guaranteed. Being a germaphobe had gotten him so much heckling especially from three best friends had not freed Sal from the irrational fear much to their disappointment. Upon coming home from running errands nothing seemed amiss until an audible gag came from a shared bedroom. 

“Please tell me I’m hearing things…” he muttered aloud even though there was no denying the sound of sickness, “You know I can’t hear that too many times or we’ll both be in the same boat.”

“Can’t help it, I-”

“Good God…”

Bracing himself for the worst the young man slowly pushed the semi-closed door further open to be faced with his worst nightmare. Watching helplessly as his boyfriend continued to fill the porcelain bowl with bile, Sal was conflicted with the urge to run off even though deep down inside he knew how awful of a partner that would make him out to be before wrinkling his nose in disgust and hoisting the thinner man into his arms. As if he were trying to get rid of a ticking bomb he hurriedly moved the other to the disheveled queen size mattress, returning to the restroom to retrieve a trash can immediately placed to hover near the infected. 

“You got everything, I’m going to stay at my mom’s until you’re feeling better.”

“Sally, don’t…” Murr whined out weakly, a paler than average hand stretching out to grab for the other despite being out of reach, “Need you more than ever.”

“...Fine, I’ll stay. You’re lucky I love you, ferret.”

“Love you too, asshole.”

Hot, unshed tears weld up at the brink of a pair of hazel eyes though they were choked back immediately so as not to have to focus on multiple forms of pain that radiated with the one hundred and three degree fever; the image perfectly intact of Sal finding him in such a state kept him from reaching out a hand instinctively as he deserved some sort of relief from tending to a sickly significant other.

Avoiding as much physical contact as possible was one of the hardest parts since James expressed affection with touch, yet with less energy to use aside from fighting off the illness it did not seem utterly impossible, “S-Sal…”

“Yes, ferret?”

“S-Sorry… know how much you hate germs.”

“Hell, I overreacted but I wouldn't leave ta to your in devices,” he reasoned, tucking an extra blanket on top of a thick, beige comforter, “Hang tight, I'll be right back.”

“Better be! Don't think I won't have the guys search for you.”

An echoing chorus of coughs accompanied Salvatore down the corridor as emerald eyes rolling with an equal amount of exasperation and fondness.

Alone, Murray drank in the warmth that radiated from the added layers, nearly suffocating, though the presence kept him grounded to reality. The cotton suit of armor seemed to actually work against the guilt for not only making his boyfriend work to bring him back to full health, but also for missing out on filming during the season 7 hiatus. Light kashes fought to stay open in order to witness this feeling for its full affect when needed though the persuasion was too much of a temptation as he nearly drifted off, shaken softly by a clasped hand barely registered as a groan was let out in protest of the inturruption.

“Don't be that way…”

“Was ‘bout to sleep!” the ill-stricken man retorted pitifully as he looked up at the other through squinting vision, “Whatdya want?”

“Is that any way to treat your loving boyfriend? 'Specially after bringing you some snacks.”

“When you put it like that…” he answered before a few sharp sneezes snuck out, grumbling groggily as he shifted as a wooden tray was placed over the covered lap, “Yknow I'm grateful, Sally.”

“Don't get used to this shit, it's what you get for wearing a blanket instead of a God damn jacket like I warned you to.”

Chuckling weakly in response, the scolding waa ignored as a scoop of broth filled with thick noodles, cubes of chicken, and slices of carrots chewing on until his jaw grew just as tired. Without pause a steaming mug came next, a welcomed bitterness tinged with a sweetened edge of honey, clasping the ceramic instrument between clammy palms as if the tea itself would be what cured the cold.

“It's Earl Grey,” Sal stated simply with a loose shrug, “Joey gave the box to me 'fore I came home.”

“Looks like I owe my health to him too.”

“Like hell you do! He's not the one risking his life!”

“Guess not…”

“Get some rest, you're obviously not thinking straight.”

“I never do?”

“Ha… Seriously though, you can sleep now.”

“Not without cuddles I can't.”

“So fucking demanding…” Sal sighed in fake annoyance, nose wrinkling I disgust as he joined his partner after setting aside the platter he had brought to lay beside him, “There, happy?”

Humming in content instead of forming a response the older one pressed impossibly close to the additional presence putting well-being on the line for him. Nose nuzzling back and forth gently into a patchy beard before the younger one suddenly twisted away and sneezed into the crook of his elbow quickly swung upward,Zlatko Murr could not help cackling quietly at the glared that shortly followed.

"Looks like its my turn to take care of you."

“It's the least you could do, fuck's sake.”.


End file.
